Look To The Silver Lining
by FreeJayFly
Summary: Contest entry for the Pidgey in an Aspear Tree fanfiction competition back in December. I forgot to upload it here. Very minor MortyOC hints.


Being a multi-league Champion didn't seem to matter traveling back to where I lived; and on top of things, it seemed that I had lost my boat pass once again and was stuck here in Johto. It wasn't that minded all that much... it was the fact that it was Christmas Eve, I had no real place to stay, and it was cold – incredibly cold.... Granted, my home region of Sinnoh was colder, I probably should be used to this climate – I guess I had gotten used to the weather and temperatures of Hoenn.

Anyways, I had originally intended to be coming back to Johto to just be sending my well wishes to the few friends that I had picked up along the way of traveling from Gym to Gym here. I never thought I would lose my boat pass as well as my PokéNav when I was riding the boat back here. Oh well... guess it was just Trépas and myself.

Speaking of...

I looked up in the frigid winter sky and scanned the area for the ghost-type. He was usually always around, keeping an eye on me from above. It's why I always felt comfortable walking around as if there were no one around me – because I knew the truth – Trépas had always been there for me. There has never been a time where when I was in danger he's failed to show up. He's my best friend and has been since the day he found me cowering in the Old Chateau back in Sinnoh's Eterna Forest.

Waiting for a few moments and pulling both my jacket and scarf more tightly around me, it was when I started to walk back along the route once more that the Gengar had decided to show up and hover alongside me. I couldn't help but to smile at his appearance.

I'm never sure what it was about Trépas that made me so amused to see his initial appearance. Perhaps it was the fact that he was always smaller than others of his kind. Looking at him now, he's about half the size of normal Gengar. It's a thought that always made me chuckle... but I don't care about the normality that he doesn't possess. It's all the things he's done that's made me grateful to have him be my friend.

Trépas stopped a few feet in front of me and stared out at the cityscape that laid there before our very own eyes. The sight of the snow laden area made me smile even more, actually. The olden structures of the buildings that were in this city, the quaint feel that it had about it. There was another reason that I enjoyed this place more than most... however, that is something that shall be saved for a later time.

"Gen gen gengar..." Trépas breathed, hovering back up and making his way to entering the city.

A light laugh escaped my lips and my breath immediately became steam in the brisk air. Going to follow after him, I took the time to be listening to my feet crunch the snow beneath before I replied to him, "yeah... I can see it, too. This place really is rather beautiful covered in snow like this."

Shoving my non-gloved hands into my jacket pockets, I continued on into the city, looking around at the scenery around. The city of Ecruteak hadn't changed all that much since the three years that had passed since the last time that I had come here. I was only fifteen at the time – back then, I had high dreams of getting to meet the one person that I admired most. Fortunately for me, if I wanted to be challenging the league again with eight new badges in hand, meeting him was mandatory.

Continuing on the bare streets and walkways that the city boasted, I looked around in hopes to at least be seeing one or two people that would be out and about to enjoy the winter and what it had provided them with. After all... tomorrow was Christmas day and the ground was heavily dusted with at least a foot of snow. Enough for the exuberant child or children to be having snowball fights or building snowmen. Though... such was not the case as I continued the path. The only company I had besides that of Trépas' was the company of already built snowmen that stood at the edges and corners of homes and open areas.

It wasn't that long before I reached the stairs that eventually led to the doors of the Ecruteak City Gym. Looking up them, I swallowed and slowly started my ascent. Three years had passed... I had to keep reminding myself of this... and with those reminders, I had to keep repeating that he, Morty, would most likely not even remember who I was. Back then, I was just a flaky fangirl that had won a meager Gym battle against him.

Reaching the top of the stairs, I looked back down them to see where Trépas was before whispering to myself, "why am I even here? There's no way that Morty would remember who it was I am. There's so many battles that he's gone through with other people to earn the badge he carries. I'm just another one of those forgotten faces that's been added to that pile."

And yet, I continued forwards. I trudged towards the doors of the Gym before coming to a halt and giving a long and disappointed sigh. For there, right on the handles of the doors, was a sign that read, 'Closed for the Holidays.'

Tilting my head down, I brought my hands up and held it, my fingers curling into my now straight brown locks. I had bothered to travel back here to Ecruteak, lost both my boat pass and PokéNav in the process, am pretty much got stranded here on Christmas Eve... and I couldn't even be sending my well wishes to the one person that I was hoping to see this whole time.

Some Christmas.

Turning and pressing my back against the doors of the Gym, I slid down into a sitting position. I continued to hold my head as I buried my head against my raised knees. The familiar, hot sting of tears made itself known to me as I continued to sit there feeling like everything I had gone out of my way to get done was falling apart right then and there.

After a few moments, I felt the air around me chill by a good few degrees suddenly and immediately knew that Trépas had come over to try and comfort me. I felt his cold palms through my jacket as he placed his hands against my shoulder. Again, this was another one of the reasons I was so grateful to be having a friend like him that watched out for me. He made the attempt to be there for me when no one else could be.

However... I didn't even raise my head as I felt him there. Normally I had gone to show him that I acknowledged him. But this... all of this... this was just too much. I wanted to just crawl under a rock and freeze over the Christmas days. Admittedly, this was probably one of the worst holidays that I've spent up on.

Moments passed again and I felt the air warm only slightly as Trépas moved away from me. I had peeked over at him – it wasn't often that he would leave my side like that. Raising my head, I continued to observe him before I realized that he had all of my ball capsules there in his hold. Tilting my head for a moment, I watched as he set them down in the snow, enlarged them and then pressed the buttons on all of them, releasing each of the Pokémon within.

One by one, each of the ghost-types were released out into the cold air. From Lille, the Misdreavus, to Kaunis, the Froslass; the Pokémon that I had come to befriending over the years had made their way over to me after Trépas' instruction. I shook my head after a moment after I realized what was going on. A small smile had returned to its place upon my lips and the warm flow of tears fell freely down my face as I gave a choked laugh.

Even if the city was bustling at the moment, I wouldn't have cared who saw me as they passed by. Yes, I was crying, but the thing was, was that I cried both tears of sadness and tears of joy at this point and time. I had always considered my team to be my friends, and this was the reason why.

Trépas, Revenant, Sielu, Lille, Docka and Kaunis.

"Haunt haunt haunt~" Revenant laughed, making a funny face at me. I looked at him through tear stained eyes as he and the others did their best to be cheering me up at this time. My smile widened some, though the tears that fell from my eyes failed to stop.

Moments ticked away, and the Pokémon that were with me had done everything that they could to be keeping the smile plastered upon my face. Kaunis had even sidled up beside me and rose her delicate hands to be wiping away my tears. Always the one that had that mothering nature about her, that Froslass.

However... as the Pokémon continued some of their antics, it failed to stop the crying that I was doing. I'm pretty sure that it was because I felt that I was fortunate to be having these friends of mine actually trying to do something for me that was keeping the flow strong. Cos the smile still stayed in its rightful place on my lips as I watched them.

I had lost track of the time that was rolling on past as the rest of the day wore on. My eyes grew heavy and I was leaning back up against the doors of the Gym. It seemed that I and the others had gotten so caught up in the new events that were going on in the new game that had apparently arose amongst the six ghost types of 'let's cheer up Jaydin'. The sky had turned dark before too long and I was huddled in only the clothes I had on and the ghost-types that were around me.

Truth be told... I could go more for a blanket than being surrounded by Pokémon that gave off no heat at all. I wasn't going to complain, though. Being surrounded by the best friends I could ever be granted was better than what anything or anyone else had to offer. No matter how cold they made the air around me.

Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back against the door and started to fall asleep. I had no where to be staying, so why not? It was definitely better than just wandering out into the surrounding teak forest and trying to find a place where I could even remotely be satisfied in knowing that I wouldn't freeze during the night. Besides, this way, I at least knew where I was and could leave more easily upon waking.

Hours must have passed while I slept. The sound of a person's feet crunching through the snow when they neared myself and the others I was with was what roused and alerted me to his presence. Looking up half-dazed, I found myself to be staring straight into a relaxed and friendly gaze of that of a young man. I had blinked a couple of times to wake myself up a little more before I found myself to be entranced for a moment, almost forgetting that I was sitting in a ring of friends and still having the stain of tears upon my cheeks.

What brought me back to reality was when this young man had lent a hand down to me with a warm smile and asked, "why aren't you home for the holidays? Don't you know that it's late?"

I hesitantly rose my hand to take his and got helped up to my feet. I stole a glance back down to my team before I looked back into the eyes of this unnamed stranger. The cool air made the streaks that were left by my tears sting and I rose my other hand to rub at my eyes. I know I said I didn't care if anyone saw me if I was crying, but that didn't take away from the fact that this was still an embarrassing sight to be found in.

"U-uh... w-well..." I started, sniffling slightly and lowering my hand from my eyes. I made sure to keep my gaze averted as I continued, "the truth is... is that I can't go home. I live all the way back in Sinnoh, and well... I-I... I lost my boat pass and now I'm stuck here."

"Sounds like quite the predicament..." the blond replied after a moment, letting go of my hand using them to cradle the five PokéBall capsules that he had in his grasp.

I gave a hollow laugh at what he had said and just shook my head, "yeah... well... maybe it was just dumb for me to think I could even be traveling back to this region just to visit with a person I met and grew fond of. I should have sailed straight on home." I sighed and closed my eyes, mulling about details in my head. The main detail shouting out to me was why I was telling a random person all of this. It's not like he needed to know what my dilemma was.

"You really shouldn't say that..." the young man said to me. I didn't even have to look up to know that his smile had faded into a disapproving frown. "During this holiday season, it's always best to think that it's the thought that counts – though, I can't really say I approve of your skipping out on visiting family for this holiday."

At his last few words, I felt like shrinking and just crawling away like the bug I felt like I was.

"Oh... and are these yours, by any chance?"

Turning my head just enough to be catching a glimpse of the ball capsules that he had gathered, I soon turned my head all the way to look at them and then gave a small nod. I watched as he held them out to me and then rose my own hands to take them back. The capsules felt rather heavy in my hands, though I disregarded such and kept my gaze turned down before I saw Lille hover past me in my peripheral vision and up to the stranger.

"Heh, well hello there." The blond man had gone to greeting the young Misdreavus and I saw his eyes travel past me to viewing the other Pokémon that were with me. What I had perceived to be a knowing smile had made its way to being placed upon this man's lips and he looked at me with a certain fondness.

"I see that you are a ghost Trainer, much like the Gym Leader that resides and battles here at this Gym..." he said after some time. He and I looked up to the Gym doors. I wanted to look at the rest of the building, but my eyes lingered at that daunting sign that hung on the handles.

The words etched upon that sign echoed through my head before I clenched my jaw for a brief second and looked back to my unnamed acquaintance. I managed to give a slight smile before I replied to him, "y-yes.... In fact, it was actually the Leader here that had inspired me to being as such. Because the truth is that I've always admired him since I read up about him when I lived back in Sinnoh." I clutched the ball capsules in my hands as I stopped. I was fairly certain that this person didn't want to be hearing _this_ story.

"Really?" he questioned, looking from the building back to me. "There was a girl that I met a long time a go that said she was inspired by the Gym Leader here. She said she came from Sinnoh, too, if I'm recalling correctly."

"Heh... what a coincidence..." I replied, still feeling incredibly disheartened. While I did like the fact that I had someone else to be talking to, I guess it just wasn't the same as getting to see the person I had actually intended to be seeing.

Turning away from the young man, I had looked back to the Pokémon that were here with me before holding up their capsules and returning all of them except for Trépas. I acknowledged the quizzical look that he gave me before he hovered back up and then floated over to where the blond man stood. I had kept a close eye on the blue-eyed Gengar – after all, he seemed to have a rather nasty attitude towards guys that seemed to be flirting and/or interested in me.

Much to my surprise, Trépas hadn't attacked or made any hostile movements towards the man, but instead went over and took the end of the purple and red scarf that hung around his neck and shoulders. The grin on the Gengar's face widened and his expression turned to one I normally saw when he and I were celebrating when we won a Gym match. The sight left me in awe as I eyed the young man that stood there before me.

"Wow..." I breathed, turning my attention back to the ghost-type. "It's not often that he just goes up and becomes friendly with a guy that I have just met. I guess that means you're a pretty good person!"

The sound of a small chuckle from the man was heard and I extended a hand out to him. "My name's Jaydin, by the way. Jaydin Byrd – and that Gengar there is my best friend, Trépas."

Again, the man chuckled, this time a little louder. I was confused by his apparent amusement and I lowered my hand after a while. Tilting my head, I gave a highly confused look. I was trying to introduce both myself and my friend, and he was _laughing _at me? Now that wasn't very respectful....

"I'm sorry..." the man said after a good few moments. "It's just that I know full well who you are – and I must say...." He placed a hand upon my head in a friendly manner before he continued with, "you've grown to be quite the young lady.... Especially considering all the trouble you used to get into when you were here. Always making the shop keepers or someone else angry and coming to me to hide. Isn't that right, Jaydin?"

"What? You? I don't even know you!" I gasped, looking to him and waving off his hand from being on top of my head. I gave him a defiant look as he withdrew his hand and continued to give me an amused look.

"That's funny... about three years ago, you used to claim to be the girl that knew me like the back of your hand. Though, I suppose that that girl's come and gone...." A faint smirk was visible upon the blond's lips and I came to narrowing my eyes at him slightly.

I looked back to Trépas after a moment and saw that he was laughing silently. At the sight of that, I merely gawked in disbelief of his actions before I closed my mouth and then looked back up to the man. Softening my expression, I came to studying him a little more closely in what little light that the environment had to provide before I found myself to be gaping.

"M-Morty?" I stuttered. I couldn't believe it, I mean he – "your hair is shorter than I remember... a-and your eyes...?"

"Heh... I suppose we can go more into detail about this kind of stuff when we get inside. I'm sure that you're incredibly cold at this time; especially since you were out here and sleeping before I arrived..." Morty replied to me, before going over to the doors of the Gym and digging in his pockets for the keys to the building. I continued to watch him as he unlocked the doors to the building and then opened the doors. He looked back at me and motioned on inside to the dark interior.

Hesitantly obliging, I started for the now open doors while fumbling with the minimized ball capsules and getting them attached back onto my belt so that they didn't accidentally get lost. I stepped in and Trépas hovered on inside through one of the walls. Man, was it great to be out of that cold weather and inside a warm building. It felt like ages since I actually knew what the warmth of a heated place felt like after having hoofing it around Johto for quite some time before actually arriving back here in Ecruteak.

Arriving in after me, Morty went ahead and closed the door behind us before turning on the lights in the Gym. I looked to the new layout of the place and was kind of surprised. All of it seemed to be fit for the types of Pokémon that he used.

"Um... Morty...?" I started after a moment. I walked even further into the Gym and drew my hands together as I thought about why it was that he was here. I looked to him as he stared back at me with a questioning look etched upon his face.

"I'm just wanting to know why it is that you're here at the Gym.... I mean, don't you have anyone to be spending this holiday with, like family or something?" I asked. I continued to gaze back at him, awaiting his response.

"The Gym is my responsibility and therefore, is my duty to be keeping an eye on it," he responded, reaching up to take off his purple headband, and running a hand through his hair. He turned his attention back to me and offered a reassuring smile, "besides... I got my chance to be catching up with an old friend of mine and a couple members of my family. I don't think you should be worried about me, too much. Especially since I'm not the one that decided it was a good idea to just sleep out in the cold."

After he had said that, I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment and perhaps a small bit of anger. It was never like Morty to be one to tease one – and given my predicament, it wasn't all that funny, either. After all the cards that decided they were the ones to be dealt to this point...

Morty clapped a hand on my shoulder and I look up at him with a mildly miffed expression. He merely shook his head with that same warm smile upon his lips before motioning me forwards and beginning to guide me. A small and inaudible sigh escaped my lips before the ghost Gym Leader said to me, "I apologize. I don't mean to make you any more upset than you already seem to be."

Again, I sighed. Those simple notions seemed to be what was keeping my head level at the moment. I rose my hands to rub at my temples before I lowered them to look back up at him and managing a small smile. All I could really be thinking at this point was that things actually _were_ looking up this holiday.

My expression was met by Morty's and I shook my head for a moment before I said to him, "you shouldn't be apologizing for my mistakes. If I had decided to just go on straight home, this would have never happened in the first place. However...." A grin found its way to stretching upon my lips as I continued to gaze up at him.

"'However'...?" Morty simply inquired, removing his hand.

"However, I'm getting to do what I originally came here for."

"And what would that be..?"

"Heh... I just wanted to see you before I went home and stayed home. All I wanted to do was come here, give you my words of good fortune and say for you to have a Happy New Year... so here I am." I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets as I paced along with him to a back extension that was built onto the Gym.

"I see... well..." Morty started before raising his wrist and moving his cuff up to be viewing a watch. I watched as his smile widened some. He turned to me after a moment and simply said, "thank you... and since now is the time...."

I tilted my head at his pause.

My eyes widened as I watched him near and place his lips against my forehead for a light kiss. He leaned back and stood up straighter while placing his own hands into his pockets and saying, "Merry Christmas. I don't have a gift to give you, so I hope that that shall suffice. After all... I shouldn't disappoint a fan."

I was about to give a slightly heated retort at that – he still considered me to be just a _fan_, huh? Though, I never got the chance to do even open my mouth before Trépas quickly jetted towards Morty and grabbed at his scarf's ends. I was a little surprised by his sudden action, though I couldn't bring myself to stop the Gengar as he pulled on the garment in obvious annoyance.

I couldn't help laughing lightly as I saw Morty wave off the ghost to the best of his ability.

From a series of unfortunate events, to crying tears of sadness and joy, to getting to do what I actually came here for (though not exactly having go as planned). The holidays really were starting to pick up for me, it seemed.

"A Merry Christmas indeed," I laughed.


End file.
